Couple's Insanity
by Vegorott
Summary: Jimmy just wants help with his chemistry homework and ends up discovering a secret of Petey's. Then talks to Gord and gets rejected and witnesses a lovers quarrel. Just an average day in Bullworth. Rated T for language and sexual references. Yaoi couples, you have been warned. One-Shot


I'm going to tell all of you the truth, this is the first time I have ever written for something else besides Soul Eater. I just fell in love with this game and I found these fanfics and I decided to give it a shot. Trust me, you'll soon learn my couples as my writings go on. This one will show you my favorite, as strange as it is, couple. And it'll show my other two favorites...this is so just a story for you guys to learn my couples.

You can try to figure out when this is in the game, cause I have no clue...this story just randomly came to me today and I wanted to see if I could get Jimmy's character down. The others will most likely be ooc. Sorry...like I said, first time with this group.

Enjoy, let's see if first time's the charm.

* * *

Jimmy pulled open the door to the boy's dorm, several grumbles leaving his lips. He wasn't a happy camper since he had completely forgotten about the homework assignment for chemistry and they were also having a pass-or-fail test over it the next day. The teen stopped walking as a smaller boy flew in front of him, the boy let out several curses and tackled the larger boy who had thrown him. Jimmy only let out an annoyed growl and continued walking, he didn't feel like stopping the fight between the small jock and blonde bully. Those two will probably end up ending this fight in about five or so minutes them attacking each other in a different way in the bully's room. Jimmy shook his head in disgust, he did not want to think about that. What people did in their bedroom was their business, he didn't care enough to want to know. All the boy wanted, was to get to someone's room and get help on the assignment. By help, he meant copy. He held a fist in the air and was about to pound it against the wooden door when he heard the boy he was looking for say something strange.

"D-Don't do th-that." Jimmy raised an eyebrow and lowered his hand, what was going on in there? "Ah...that...that feels weird..." He scratched his shaven head and tried to figure out what could be happening. He hopped back when a weird noise came from behind the door, it sounded like someone getting eaten alive or something.

"Petey!" Jimmy slammed his fist against the door, the sounds were creeping him out. "Petey, open the damn door!" He cursed and hit the door harder. The door opened and a small boy slipped through the opening and he closed it the second he got out. "You okay Petey?"

"J-Jimmy?" The teen said breathless. "Y-Yeah...just...uh..." Petey's brown hair was slightly out of place and his pink shirt wasn't tucked in, the blue vest was missing and the top buttons were undone, along with the button on his brown khakis.

"Dude, were you jerking off?" Jimmy asked after noticing the other teen's appearance.

"No! I...was..." The smaller boy looked away from Jimmy, his cheeks a bright red.

"It's only natural Petey." The shaven ginger shrugged. "Anyway, before you return to your 'fun', I need to borrow your chem homework." Petey nodded his head and slipped back into his room. After a second, Jimmy heard a loud shout come from Petey's room. "Petey?" The boy pushed the door open and his jaw dropped.

"Jimmy!" Petey exclaimed. "I-I can explain." He stuttered. The darker skinned boy was being held against a shirtless brunette boy. The other boy turned around half way and raised an eyebrow that had a scar through it.

"Gary!?" Was all Jimmy could say.

"Hey Jimmy-boy." Gary turned around all the way with an evil smirk. "Did you want a show? You can sit over there in that chair." The teen placed a hand on Petey's waist and pulled him against his hip.

"Let go of me Gary." Petey pushed the larger boy away and walked over to the desk in the room.

"You're sick dude." Jimmy stated.

"What, you're the one that walked in." Gary chuckled and plopped himself on top of one of the beds. The husky teen rolled his eyes, wanting to just beat the snot out of the other boy on the bed.

"Here Jimmy, if you don't understand something you can ask me about it." Petey handed Jimmy a handful of papers.

"I want you ask you something now." The larger boy grabbed Petey's wrist and started to drag him out of the room.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, I might not want to play nice anymore." Gary purred as the two left. Jimmy shut the door louder than necessary and faced Petey.

"What the hell is going on!?" Jimmy shouted.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." Petey muttered.

"Tell me what!? That you and Gary are screwing around!?" The larger boy pointed at the door behind him. "How in the world did you two get together!?"

"W-Well...about three months ago-"

"Three months!?" Jimmy cut off the smaller boy's sentence.

"Yes, three months ago I ended up having to walk home in the rain and by the time I made it to the dorms and my room, I was soaked head to toe." Petey continued. "I didn't know Gary was in the room and I removed my shirt without a second thought...then Gary was behind my back and whispering strange and erotic things into my ear, licking off the water from my neck and-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Jimmy slapped his hands over Petey's mouth. "That's not what I meant! I mean, why are you still with him and still having sex for three months?"

"He's not as bad as you think Jimmy." Petey stated and pushed past the larger teen, opening the door.

"Bullshit he's not!" Jimmy cursed and followed the darker boy.

"You still talking about me?" Gary asked, his head hanging upside down off the bed.

"You're a psychopath!" The largest boy in the room snapped.

"I can feel the love Jimmy-boy. But I'm not in the mood to listen to your drabble." Gary sat up and threw himself on to his feet, walking over to Petey. "I'm in the mood to try some light chocolate." The scarred boy nipped at the smaller boy's neck, a squeak coming from him.

"Don't do that while I'm in here!" Jimmy demanded.

"Why not? You cut me off and I'm getting impatient." Gary stated and continued attacking Petey's neck.

"Damn it Gary!" Jimmy cursed and left the room again, not planning on coming back. He was also thankful that he did, right before he shut the door he heard a moan come from one of the boys...it was obvious who it was though. "I'm going to be sick." Jimmy put his free hand over his stomach. "I'm going to bed." He muttered and walked off, a grimace covering his face when he heard creaking coming from a different room.

"Tr-Trent!" Jimmy's face flushed red and he rushed the rest of the way to his room, stopping at the entrance when he realized something. "Everyone's getting laid but me!" The teen rushed out of the dorm, not caring if it was past curfew or not. He stormed past the prefects without being seen and kicked the doors open to the Harrington House, scaring a brunette.

"Jimmy? What in the world are you doing here?" The teen asked. Jimmy went over to him and placed both hands on his shoulders, leaning in close.

"Guess what I just discovered, Gord?" He growled.

"I'm assuming it's not good news for me." Gord sighed.

"Petey and Gary are screwing, Trent and Kirby are screwing and you want to know what we're doing?" Jimmy pressed his nose against the other teen's.

"Nothing." The brunette stated.

"Exactly!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"They're probably doing the same, James." Gord said calmly. "We are all too young for those activities and I believe they may be fiddling around with each other a little, but not going all the way." Jimmy sighed and stepped back.

"We are teens with horny needs Gord..." The ginger took in a deep breath. "Of course they're having sex!" Jimmy shouted.

"What do you want me to do about it James?" Gord crossed his arms.

"Well..." Jimmy smirked, traveling his eyes up and down the rich boy's body.

"Nope, we are done discussing things James." Gord got up and pushed Jimmy lightly on the chest, moving him closer to the door. "You are obviously upset about what's going on in your dorms, but do not get me involved in your little daydreams."

"You're no fun Gordy." Jimmy chuckled.

"Don't call me that James." Gord said and reached the doors.

"Why not? Most people like pet names." Jimmy winked at the brunette.

"I don't and you're never getting one." The prep closed the door after his statement, cutting off the other teen in more ways than one.

"I said that I was sorry!" A voice cried out.

"In the dorm rooms! Can't you wait ten minutes, pepperoni-face!?" Another voice shouted. Jimmy sighed and turned around. A large blonde was chasing a smaller brunette.

"Come on Kirby! You know I can't wait for ya baby!" The blonde protested.

"Go burn in hell Trent!" The other boy cursed.

"Looks like another lovers quarrel." Jimmy muttered and retuned to the dorms, ready to just go to bed and forget about this crazy day.

"G-Gary! Faster!" A voice shouted from the room next door.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy screamed and threw a shoe at the wall. "Will you two shut the hell up!?"

"It's not my fault Jimmy-boy. Petey just can't keep it down." Gary said through the wall.

"I-I didn't know you were bac-" Petey's defense was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Whoops, that was a sensitive spot."

"I'm going to go insane!" Jimmy cried and covered his head with a pillow, finally falling asleep after what seemed like forever trying to get the image of what's going on next door.

* * *

This turned out a lot longer than I expected. Hopefully you Bully fans liked it, if not...whoops.


End file.
